


sedated

by jade304



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade304/pseuds/jade304
Summary: [guess_who_just_got_murdered.gif but cross out the murdered and write daemonified]





	sedated

**Author's Note:**

> thinking about how ardyn probably got all of ravus's memories after daemonifying him  
> feels sad, scoob

Ravus dreams.

Being dead feels an awful lot like sleeping, if he’s honest – he kind of hoped he would have less awareness when the time finally came. It feels as if he’s simply dozing, the world around him muffled, but he can still hear voices through a thick fog.

Maybe he didn’t die, after all.

Pity.

He remembers the look on Noctis’s face as he cut him down, his magitek arm severed, collapsing to the floor in a heap.

“The crystal chose _me._ Not you.”

Footsteps, and something else Ravus couldn’t hear, and he was alone again.

 

 

“I’m sorry, Luna.”

He isn’t sure he can hear him – she may be dead, but her spirit likely is somewhere still in a half-state. He only knows that not even death has freed her. Hell, maybe it hasn’t freed him either, considering he’s aware of his body lying there on the floor of Zegnautus. It’s like he’s trapped somewhere inside his own mind.

He distantly remembers the voice of the Lucii, echoing in his memory, overlapping his own thoughts;  _You do not seek our power for her. Yours is a boy’s pitiful quest for vengeance against a man who did not wrong him in the first place. Perish._

His only regret is that he _couldn’t_ help Luna when the time came. He should have left it to Noctis. He shouldn’t have stepped him. He should have helped the king. He should have...should have…

_Pathetic, aren’t you?_

The voice of one of the kings in his ear, nearly a whisper.

_Can’t save the one thing that you care for. Oh, how tragic. I almost pity you._

Something is pulling his body along; their hands are ice cold. He still can’t move.

_Of course, we_ are  _all colossal fools in the face of fate, aren’t we?_

The voice...isn’t one of the kings. Is it? He can barely hear it, but it’s familiar. Not one of the kings, but…

_Oh, rats. I think you’re still alive._

It’s…?

_Well. On the off chance you can still hear me, can I tell you a secret? I haven’t told anyone except for poor little Noctis, and I’ve been_ dying  _to get this one off my chest for a while._

Something large and heavy collides with his chest, and he feels something give. He can’t feel the pain, only a numb pressure spreading out from the center of his ribcage.

_It was I who killed Lady Lunafreya that day in Altissia._

Something else cracks.

_I thought you might be curious to know._

There’s a beat of silence.

_Gods, you still won’t kick the bucket, will you? Even without that damned resillient magitek you’re far too unbreakable._

He feels cold hands on his face.

_You look nothing like your sister, I’m afraid. This will be far less satisfying in that regard, but…_

Something collides with his face. Heavy. Solid. That’s his nose shattering.

_It’s still satisfying to know you’re one of_ her  _damned descendants nonetheless._

There’s a few more hard blows to his skull before he finally, _finally,_ feels himself slip away entirely.

 

 

 

_The_

_there_

 

_I can’t see you th ere_

 

_Where are yo u L u n a_

_rdyn_

 

_Ardyn_

 

_?_

 

 

“Ardyn!”

 

His eyes fly open, and he screams; the chancellor is standing above him, hands pressed over his heart, and there’s daemonic energy pulsing off him in _waves._ Ravus fumbles for his hands, but they’re burning hot, and he screams.

“Gods,” Ardyn says, only slightly out of breath, “you _really_ just won’t kick the bucket, will you?”

“Let...go...let...me... _aaargh!_ ”

 

 

_Miss Maria! Miss Mara! Can I see her yet? Can I? Can I?_

_Soon, Ravus. I promise._

 

_Oh...mother, she’s so tiny._

_This is your little sister._

 

_Lunafreya, are you excited to meet Prince Noctis?_

 

_Mother! Please, help us...King Regis! Anyone! Please...please…_

 

_That boy will never -_

 

_I cannot accept -_

 

_On my word, your Radiance -_

 

_No!_

 

_I always hoped -_

 

_Someday -_

 

 

Ardyn laughs, pulling away from him at last. His eyes try to focus on the chancellor, but they feel scattered, pixelated, like looking through a kaleidoscope. Ardyn is...crying?

“Oh, you absolute _fool,”_ He laughs. “Ravus. You _idiot._ ”

He feels something working its way through his body, thick like sludge, centering from his heart and moving outwards. Almost like a group of parasitic worms, crawling.

Ardyn laughs.

“Of all the memories I’ve seen, of all the people I’ve turned... _you,_ in particular, are going to be an absolute delight.”

 

 

 

**Noc tis**

 

**He lp me Noc tis**

 

**Ki ll m e Noc tis**

 

**En d it**

 

 


End file.
